Modern motor vehicles have a front end fascia panel that conceals a bumper bar and energy absorber. It is known to attach an air splitter panel beneath the fascia panel. The air splitter panel is shaped to split the oncoming air stream for aerodynamic flow. The air splitter panel is the lowermost portion of the front end structure of the vehicle and is therefore susceptible to impact against a curb or other obstruction.
It would be desirable to provide an improved attachment of the air splitter panel to a vehicle fascia so as to minimize the possible damage to the air splitter panel, and also facilitate the repair or replacement of the air splitter panel if damaged by impact against a curb or other obstruction.